1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small furniture units and, more particularly, to small tables suitable for use with children.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of children's tables and other furniture units are known. Many of these units include small storage spaces for holding toys or other similar items when such items are not in use. While such furniture units typically serve their intended function, a small table having improved functionality would prove beneficial to many parents and other caretakers.